


Everything Goes to Hell

by firemoonlily



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Credo is 18, F/M, Family Sticks Together, Gen, Nero was a cute kid, They absolutely knew what was coming, just barely old enough to adopt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: If they just stayed quiet, kept their heads down, they'd make it out alive.





	Everything Goes to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine mentioned that when they heard that Credo, Nero, and Kyrie's parents had been killed by demons like Eva had been, they thought of it as the whole family being at home when they got attacked. After that, my imagination went into overdrive and this is what we got.

It had been a long day for Dorothea and Aquinas, and they were glad to return home to Kyrie and Nero both jumping up to latch onto them, Credo having already corralled them into doing their homework since he got home from training before they got off of school. Thea smiled tiredly but picked up Nero and Kyrie to give them lots of kisses, in turn, the pair of them squealing “MOOOOOM” as she did so.

Aquinas laughed as he put away his sword and shield and Thea’s spear in the alcove by the door, ready in case of emergency but away from curious little hands. Nero, in particular, seemed to gravitate towards his sword, and he wouldn't mind starting to teach him in a few years. Just not now; 8 was too young. 

Kyrie tugged on Thea’s hand to lead her to the kitchen, Nero running ahead to pick up the papers they’d been coloring on. “Mommy look! I drew a picnic! Kyrie drew the flowers and the puppy! Can we have a puppy? What’s for dinner?”

“Slow down Nero, let me see what you two drew. It's pretty! Let’s put it on the fridge and see what we can make together tonight.” The younger two cheered and Aquinas smiled as he fixed himself a cup of coffee and watched Credo try to hide his smile behind his History of the Order textbook. Oh, to be young again and try to pretend he was too cool for stuff. 

The hours passed slowly, with Nero and Kyrie calming down after dinner and the family playing a card game in their pajamas. Nero’s nose scrunched up as he considered his options before poking his father next to him. “Dad, you’re stinky. You need a shower.” Thea snorted, standing up with her empty mug. 

“I’m going to get myself more tea, any of you want some?” Thea asked, getting an immediate response from her younger children. Kyrie suddenly shivered, scooting closer to Nero as she began to whine. “It’s really cold, I want a blanket!” 

Aquinas set his cards down and patted her shoulder. “Here, let me put some more wood in the fireplace, that’ll warm all of us up.” He headed to the pile of wood and grabbed the poker from off the mantle as the temperature in the house took a nosedive, fogging up their breath and Nero crinkling his nose. Aquinas moved to check for storm clouds out the window and hopped back from the window as an icy claw shoved its way through the glass. 

Nero and Kyrie screamed, falling over their feet as Credo pulled them back towards him, Aquinas bringing the poker in his hand down on the demon’s arm hard enough to bend the metal. “THEA! WE’VE GOT FROSTS!” The crash of mugs on tile heralded her bolt to the weaponry by the front door, and she was chasing the frost out the window with jabs of her spear faster than Credo could understand. 

But that didn’t matter.

With the one at their window gone, Thea could see out the window again and her mouth went dry. “Aquinas. There are a lot of Gladius out there.” She looked back at him, both of them becoming even more somber as Nero and Kyrie whimpered from behind the card table. 

“I’ll grab my sword from my room.” Credo knew his sword wouldn’t do much, but if he could help, he would dammit. Aquinas shook his head quickly as he picked up the sword and shield Thea had dropped on her rush to cover him with her spear. 

“There’s no time Credo, you need to get Kyrie and Nero into the basement, we’ll hold things down out here.” Shot down, Aquinas could see Credo ready to insist on defending their home, but he didn’t have time, none of the kids could be out here when the demons got in the house. So he didn’t let Credo talk, instead pushing his shield into the teen’s hands.

“Listen to me Credo. You need to keep them safe, and that means going into the basement and not coming out until someone comes for you. No matter what you hear, promise me to stay with them. Promise me Credo.” Shaking hands strapped the shield onto Credo’s arm, Aquinas looking his oldest son in the eyes. He wished there was more time, more time to admire how Credo swallowed his fear and gripped the shield, ready to defend his siblings. As it was, they were wasting precious time to crouch down and hug Nero and Kyrie tight before Aquinas took his place as the watch at the window while Dorothea hugged their kids and soaked in how lucky they’d gotten before sending them off.

More demons were starting to try and claw their way into the home, Credo even pinning a scarecrow between his shield and wall to clear the stairs for them. As soon as the three of them were in the basement, Credo was sliding the basement locks into place. “Get back, in the corner!” He barked, Nero and Kyrie pressing themselves against the back wall and clinging to each other while Credo pushed the old couch they’d never sold in the way of the door. Unsatisfied with the barricade, he stacked various weights on top of the cushions, desperately trying to ignore the sounds of battle growing louder and louder above them. 

When there was nothing else he could do, Credo made a beeline for his brother and sister and let them cling to him. Now that he’d slid down to the ground and taken a seat, he could feel the panic setting in, but Credo didn’t want them to be any more afraid. So he swallowed his fear at a particularly loud scream (what demon was that?) and planted his shield in front of them in case the barricade failed. His free arm wrapped around them both to pull them closer as he took a shaky breath. “Hey, I’ve got you. If we keep quiet down here, we’ll be fine. We’re gonna be okay.”

Credo didn’t know how long the fighting raged on above them. A few minutes? An hour? All he knew was that when the noises stopped, he was sure his heartbeat had also. Nero and Kyrie were still whimpering against him, his shirt and each other clenched in their little fists, the three of them waiting desperately for their parents to be at the door. The silence lasted longer than the fighting had, Credo was sure of it, and he felt his heart make its new residence in his gut.  
When finally, he heard the hum of voices on the other side, Credo nearly started crying right then and there. Instead, he gently pried off the little hands clinging to him and whispered to them, “I’ll be right back, we’ll be okay.” It took more effort to take apart his barricade than it had to set it up, and he was already shaking by the time he cracked the door open, shield still at the ready. “Hey. Hey! Over here! We’re down here!”

A soldier he’d seen on patrols occasionally scrambled to the door, pale and face drawn. “Are you okay? Any of you hurt? Credo, right?” His voice was gentle, and Credo could tell that he was desperate to keep him calm. Credo’s eyes flicked back to the pair curled in the corner and lowered his voice.

“We’re fine, but our parents, are they?” He wouldn’t look Credo in the eyes, and that was enough to answer. Credo swallowed whatever was trying to choke him, remembering what his dad had told him. “We need to get somewhere safe, but I don’t want them to find our parents. Could you lead us out? Move the bod-- move our parents?” He couldn’t cry yet. Not until they were somewhere safe.

Credo blinked and next thing he knew, the three of them were in the guest quarters at the headquarters for the Order of the Sword, his siblings looking up at him in concern, Kyrie asking him something. “I’m sorry, say that again?”

“Credo, are you going to put us down? You haven’t taken off Daddy’s shield yet.” Those big brown eyes were filled with concern for him as Credo scrambled to set them down on the bed and flinched, peeling the shield off. Extended wear had caused the straps to leave large bruises on his arm, and Credo almost wanted them to stay there, the pain grounding him. 

“They didn’t come to get us.” Nero had been quiet since the mess started. Had he? Credo wasn’t sure, he had a big blank spot in his memory. Nero continued now, tears welling up in his eyes that he didn’t bother trying to hide. “They didn’t come to get us, and the guards wouldn’t say anything to us when Kyrie asked about them. Mommy and Daddy are dead, aren’t they?”

Credo wasn’t sure what broke him, knowing that it was just them in a safe place, or hearing it stated explicitly. What Credo knew was that he broke down finally, tears pouring and snot running, unable to answer his baby brother. Now the younger pair was clinging to Credo again, comforting him despite their own tears, the three of them an absolute mess. The world had crashed down on them, and it was going to be up to them to stand back up together. They were all they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at firemoonlily if you want to talk to me about DMC, FFXV, Voltron, or all three! Please leave comments, they really help me write more. I might make this into a series focusing on how things changed after it became just the three of them, particularly if people seem interested in it.


End file.
